General
General was the original room of Kongregate and has been around as long as Kong has. The Generalites are proud of this fact and are unwilling to change the name of the room for any reason. General is an English speaking chat room. The community is nice and helpful, but also insanely random. Sometimes, it's randomly insane. General does not currently have any forums, blogs or any other sites dedicated to the community. __TOC__ The Generalites Everyone is welcome in General and we're really happy if someone wants to stay and talk. If you need help with a game or just want to talk about nonsense, then stop by the room. Especially if you want to talk about nonsense. The room has a higher average age than many of the other rooms and issues from real life are often discussed. As such, the conversation may be quite adult, personal or sexual, but this is not an invitation to start being descriptive or otherwise overly graphic. The topics can be exceedingly random and change at a quick pace. Almost always when you enter the room, something is said that seems absolutely insane if you haven't heard the start of the conversation. Anything you say can and will be taken out of context, especially if it can be interpreted as a sexual innuendo. However, the people there have little patience for anyone out to annoy or ruin their fun. There's a decent amount of grammar nazis too, so don't be surprised if someone tries to correct your misspellings or grammar, even the tiniest mistakes. The Generalites are usually in good spirit and the room is a friendly place to hang out. They may be suspicious of newcomers at first, but if you don't troll and contribute to the conversation, they are happy to get to know new people and the room needs every new regular it can get its claws on. The Regulars General has a wide variety of regulars from all over the world. The room tend to attract many new users due to its official sounding name and unfortunately regulars some times find new rooms to hang in or spend less time on Kongregate. Over the years, the regulars of General changed at a quick pace, yet there are some users who have stuck with it since the beginning. The users are also spread out over many different countries and time zones. Thus, the users you meet in General may vary greatly from visit to visit, depending on when you stop by the room. The conversation can skew a bit to the weird side and whenever you join the room, expect to hear something that sounds strange out of context and to not understand what the topic is at first. If in doubt, bacon is a popular topic. In the past, any attempts to list General regulars caused a lot of animosity and there was a general consensus that listing regulars was impossible to do accurately, served no purpose and only caused hostility in the chat room. Around 2012, the chat activity on the site spread out over various chat rooms and General attained a smaller core of regulars. With a smaller core, people attempted to make new regular lists, believing that there would be consensus on how to make a list. Over time, General attracted new people and gained new regulars. Again, there was hostility about the list, particularly about the newer regs being on the same list as the older long-term regs. In an attempt to create lists that more people will agree on, the current list will now be divided into Older and Newer regs. Remember that for every article page, there is always a Talk Page where you can air your opinions and discuss any changes. This way, anyone can view what you have to say and respond peacefully. You can add nicknames and other info, but please don't put irrelevant things or personal opinions about users in the list. REMEMBER: This is just an attempt to create a list most will be pleased with. If you have opinions, voice them on the appropriate talk page. Let's try to get a list that we all like. Long-term regulars These are regulars that have been active in the chat for more than 6 months. Some of these have been around for years, even if they have gone away and then come back to us. Some of the formerly active regs could easily belong here if they return to the glory of General. *0nly4Ever (Athena, the warrior Goddess) *2ToxicCookies *9911MU51C (Sasha, strong like bear) *Annihilator (le gasp) *Ashchaya (from Ausfalia) *BaconMaster93/BaconDad (Master of things bacon related AND HE'S SUPER CEREAL) *BoxNinja (master of the offensive jokes) *Cryosize (don't fight it senpai (◡‿◡✿) FIGHT IT ) *Evilbarrels (Likes long walks on the beach, is a leader of a cult, is some form of tree and is king of duels) *Deatho (Insignia) *Driskoll *Faeh (back from the dead) *hellraiser ("Adult duties") *HolyPizzaMan & alts *Iceburg116 (Ice ice baby, so cold, so cold) *jumpmansbrother (McDs interwebz master and a Greek time god) *Leiyran *LT41175 (The accursed one) *Physsion (Midget porn) *PlatypusMan (Platypus/Man hybrid) *RobertL39 *roseofdoom (Smurfette, the ball puncher) *sethorien *SkyRider2011 *Slythernite *spelguru *stonks *submax_cw (brick wall) *tacoes (Sir Kyle, Magical Taco) *theminione (the tiny wasian) *Veed (The loud fangirl) *Welder *WithAhTrentUh (The Wizard of Ass) *writtenwings Newer regulars *bule516 *clj555 (The Doge Lord And Savior of Yugioh) *Cranston357 *CreedOfAngels (I will never have a quote, EVER) *KodaKonduct (The Mad Queen always watches you) ಥ_ಥ *Shadowwolf22a *tpbloomfield (Thomas, the steam engine) The Moderators There are many moderators who stop by from time to time, but these are the mods who hang out in General on a regular basis. Welder Welder is the Norwegian viking mod of General. Badge addiction and massive sleep deprivation has caused him to reach level 65 on Kongregate, although some Generalites suspects that me might be an AI written by Annihilator. He remains the last Global mod to frequent General and in March 2013, he became General's 4th room owner. BaconMaster93 Bacondad is General's first mod under the new Room mod system. He is a bassist, as well as an avid gamer. With his 5 cats, he is living up to his reputation as a crazy cat lady. Bacon carries the mighty banhammer, his hammer is so mighty, he will spend endless hours online not sleeping (even when people yell at him to sleep). He is also a mod in The Lair, where he goes to stalk Koda. hellraiser Hell is a mod who's rarely on sometimes. Has been known to look smashing in a wedding dress. KodaKonduct Although Koda is the Mad Queen of The Lair, General has managed to steal her away. She now does double duty in two chat rooms out of pure awesomeness. While she remains super mysterious, she enjoys drawing, cooking (but has yet to make brownies for Bacondad), gaming, and making people smile. writtenwings No one can beat Wings when it comes to chat activity. She is always a substantial part of the room's total chat activity and she is the first person to break 20k chat messages in a month. As a half white and half Asian chat machine, she is our first Wasian mod. She is the ruler of all sexual innuendos and the mother of the Padawan Pervy Sage. She is also a mod in Entropic Delirium. Former General Moderators These are Moderators that have since left or lost their Moderator status. Annihilator Annihilator has been a moderator longer than any other of the mods that frequent General and was General's 3rd room owner from June 2011. He's been around a long time. He speaks French and is a great cook. Modship revoked when he allegedly "silenced without warning". Thumpah has much information about this incident, despite "not even being there". Blazinice Blazinice was a long-time regular who joined the ranks of the moderators after three and a half years of loyal Kongregaming. Sometimes he has so much work to do he can't even drop in, but when he does have the time he'll turn on Minecraft, Team Fortress 2 and Kongregate all at once. Modship revoked due to inactivity. pwntjoo pwnt was the room owner from April 2009, when she took over the room from her brother ItsaMeeeeeMario, until June 2011 when she passed the torch to Anni. Modship revoked for inactivity. Inactivity due to unknown reasons. HR_Tuff_N_Stuff HR_Tuff_N_Stuff had his modship revoked due to inactivity. No one really knew personal details about him and he is still a mystery. Inactivity due to unknown reasons. ItsaMeeeeeMario Mario was General's first room owner. He was gone for quite a while, but he returned briefly and then disappeared again. And although he's had his modship revoked due to inactivity, we're overjoyed whenever he stops by the room. invalid_user Ivy left General in 2009 in order to clean up Abyss (later renamed The Abyss), where she became the room owner. She has been seen visiting General occasionally. Sharkzilla Sharkzilla was a fun and well-liked mod, but he vanished from Kongregate without a trace in April 2009. He returned in a game room and was remodded there in 2013, but he has yet to set foot in General again. DoctorAutopsy Unfortunately, DoctorAutopsy found new stomping grounds. He was the Room Owner of Velocity, a room that is now deleted. He was the musical maestro of the mods. He plays the piano and you can download some of his music on a site called Bandcamp. Ashchaya Ashchaya hails from Australia and has been a Generalite since 2007. His tenure as a moderator was brief, since he didn't enjoy having to deal with drama. rhinsmsi rhinsmsi was General's mother, but does not visit us as much as she did when she was a moderator. She's been through a lot and we hope she's doing good out there in real life. Temporary name changes Although the name of the room will never be changed permanently, there has been a few one-day changes, just for fun. For March 6th 2014, the room was changed to 3mopolis for the birthday of mary3mo. On March 30th 2014, the room was called Box's Corner of Fun, for the birthday of BoxNinja. On BaconMaster93s birthday, 28th August 2014, the room was called Bacon Paradise. Games Generals Anti-Idle: The Game Generals Anti-Idle: The Game is an idle game with a cat running across the screen. There is no way for the player to interact with the game at all. All you can do is watch the cat. The game has four credited developers, Faeh, Ajurr, tacoes and Deatho. General RPG The General RPG is a game that features many of the regulars and moderators from General. Several people from General have contributed or given suggestions about what to put in the game. Unfortunately, a lot of the work got accidentally deleted and the game is currently in development hell. It is not believed that the game will ever see the light of day. Memorable quotes *0nly4Ever: Dude..I wish I could blow bubbles with kittens in them. *0nly4Ever: I win because I have boobs and a vagina. *afrobash: You're a midget among dwarves *Ajurr: Google Translate doesn't have a Twelve-Year-Old to English setting. *AlisonClaire: Kongregate does not endorse blowing up your neighbor's baby *Annihilator: I enter the chat and see an erection. Welcome to General. *Amber1713: I'm smarter than a chair-- until it needs red paint *apostlemurder: I wont swear for a week, I swear it ;) *Ashchaya: *singing "one is the loneliest number until the internet came ALONG!!!!111oneoneone" *Ashchaya: Is it Run Escape or Rune Scape? Run, escape, just go dammit, get to ze charper!! *Ashchaya: It's Weldin' tiiime. I was at the welding. It was beautiful. *BaconMaster93: "All of our assassins are busy, your expected kill time is 40 minutes" *BaconMaster93: I'm top grad at Hogwarts, bitches *Blazinice: Roses are red, violets are blue, in Soviet Russia, poem writes you. *Blueberry_Tampon: And then, he vanished into thin bytes. *Blueberry_Tampon: Sir do you know how fast you were scrolling? I'm going to have to ask you to pull your mouse over. *BoxNinja: that gives my chocolate lawn mower a boner *BoxNinja: white people smell like hot dog water *BoxNinja: when i wipe, i say your name and then spit on the tp before i use it *BoxNinja: I've got 1 kid. I think he's the mailman's. *BoxNinja: I quit playing CoD because I found out how much of a whore my mom was. *Clj555: Hush child, I'm furiously clicking a Ghostly Fat Bat. *Clj555: I'm not sure to be confused or terrified.. *Clj555: Welcome to general! Insanity, Bad Puns, And most of all, Absolute and utter Terror, Enjoy your stay! If you live long enough. *Coolguy1020: Well isn't that just the cat's pajamas. I just got a badge *CreedOfAngels: turtle titties <3 *Crushingdarkness: the best type of gun is a gun with ammo *deadSoul07: i keep it in my bacon fridge, next to the bacon, in case I need a snack. (talking about his lasagna made solely of bacon) *deadSoul07: Oh my god. 3 mods 1 cup. *deathcrown: The inside of a vagina feels almost identical to the inside of an intestine. *Deatho: I NEED NO QUOTE IN GENERAL WIKI. *Deatho: Sub stop being clueless as hell *Deatho: I don't really care about people that leave general forever *Deatho: Fun doesn't need me *desuforeverlulz: Wow last time I heard that joke I fell off my dinosaur laughing. *evilbarrels: Hey deatho, you remind me of the babe. I'm off to sleep evillbarrels: The babe was a bitch. *evilbarrels: I actually have amazing child bearing hips * Did i come at a bad time... evilbarrels: It's always a bad time in general. *Faeh: Those bitches deleted my quote of the wiki. *hellraiser: 99 bricks on a wall 99 bricks and a badge, knock one down, you suck man, now i have to start all over again. *HolyPizzaMan: What's something that 9 out of 10 people enjoy? Gang rape. *Iceburg116: I want to be a Nurse Shark. *Jkid9191: You have to check yourself before you shrek yourself *joenero13: Particle accelerators give me a hadron. *jumpmansbrother: Platy, be your own bitch. Whore yourself out. No middle-man. keep ALL the profits. *kai111: (tacoes: my fist is still stuck in weld's diaphragm, we are inseparable) kai111: I guess tacoes... welded himself to welder ;o *kai111: (ask boxBoxNinja:...) kai111: Well you're a real chatterbox. *Koffin: I liek mudkipz. No, really. *Koffin: Well, General is either silent or a hurricane of either stupid or awesome. Sometimes a cyclone of both. *L5RSamurai: I am a Political Science major, which makes me an expert on EVERYTHING. *lancey567: I don't need help. The voices said I don't. *Leiyran: I done already stepped up, laid that shit on the table, and ended it. *Leiyran: I was gonpplication, Phyna ask for an a *Matzii: I like my men like I like my whiskey. (Ashchaya: Served in a plastic cup?) Served in a plastic tub. *mary3mo: yolo *mary3mo: That actually made me moist. *mary3mo: Pizzas are like puppies, you don't throw them. *mygamer333: "i have a big penis badge" (impossible - 0 points) *neonerection: Keep it in your pants, not your personality ;D *Nuklear: Skalvage, please stop using words. *Otherworlder: I'm not arguing. I'm stating your fallacies and errors. Of which, there are many. *Outcast_Gamer117: All my girlfriends were inflatable. *Physsion: We don't have sex with sheep. We just dress up like sheep when we have sex. *Physsion: man mushrooms are great *Physsion: "now you're just some butthole I used to know" response to Leiyran confusing Gotye with Goatse *PlatypusMan: Don't derp me, I'm not the pre-pubescent one here *PlatypusMan: My hands are so sweaty I wouldn't even need lube. *PlatypusMan: Is it just me or has it been such less drama since Mary left *Pr0jectPSYCH: 3 of the voices in my head are telling me to go to bed... The other one is wondering if penguins have knees. *roseofdoom: mr hand may visit my southern cavern tonight ;) *roseofdoom: general is getting too strange for me >< *screamingstares: and I almost completely quote *stonks: man, lemon, did you, like, accidentally mix in a bible in with your salad or something? *SkyRider2011: NO ONE QUOTES ME *SkyRider2011: to mess with me harderrr *spelguru: Deatho. I am displeased. *spelguru: Deatho... Years later... I'm still displeased. *submax_cw: one does not simply own a dog and not bang it. that's why i have no dog *SuitedThief: Ash found a way to get drunk on crack once, I think. :P *tacoes: General is like the /b/ of kong *tacoes: ceiling mary watches you fap *tacoes: NFL cant be taken seriously the moment they called the game football and you play with your hands *Techyworm: Wtf did i just walk into? O.O *TheKittenReaper: Making holocaust jokes because you have an oven. It doesn't make it okay. *The_Tao: OH LOOK! A DISTRACTION! *tpbloomfield: well, i'm off to play a different game. got my joystick in hand, and ready for the first-person shooter. *ttyyt: no I was using command prompt and backtrack and shutdown the schools website *unattendedbag: Always practice safe eating when consuming porn. Use a condiment. *Welder: brb, nature calls. No, I don't mean that the trees are talking to me again. *Welder: Capitalization is the difference between "I had to help my uncle Jack off a horse" and "I had to help my uncle jack off a horse". *Welder: damnit, I don't have time to look at your naked women. I gotta level *writtenwings: most of the world does not use feet *writtenwings: my box senses are tingling Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners